Christmas Angel
by Kirara Myojin
Summary: A short pokemon fic. It's Christmas eve and Ash has lost Pikachu somewhere, Ash thinks he'll never see he's best friend again, but little does Ash know, that he has a Christmas Angel working on his side.


**Christmas Angel**

A short Pokemon fiction 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was Christmas Eve and Ash, Brock and Misty were in Pallet Town at Ash's house for Christmas. Ash had been away on an eleven month Pokemon journey in Hoenn and he's mother was grateful to see him on Christmas, as was Misty and Brock. But Ash wasn't too happy, he was miserable in fact. He'd lost Pikachu somewhere, he didn't know where. He was mad at himself, how could he have lost his best friend??? Misty, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were doing their best to try to cheer Ash up, but nothing was working.

**"Come on, Ash! It's Christmas! Let's go out and build a snowman or something," Misty suggested, smiling a bit, trying to get Ash into the Christmas mood.**

**"I don't feel like it," Ash replied, lying on the couch. "You and Brock go build snowmen, I just want to stay here"**

**"C'mon Ash, I'm sure Pikachu's fine! He's one tough Pokemon, besides maybe someone will find him??" Brock said, hopefully, but he knew it wasn't likely that someone found Pikachu. Ash always took roads that weren't on the map.**

**"Just leave me alone," Ash said, getting up and headed off to his room.**

**Little did Ash know, that somewhere, nearly 50 miles away, someone had in fact found Pikachu. A girl by the name of Sera and her Suicune had found a very frozen Pikachu when they were walking through the forest; Sera was a very tall, very beautiful girl, almost like an angel. She had crystal blue eyes, blonde hair and her skin was as white as the snow and she always wore a dress of pure white and it seemed to many that sometimes, if you were able to get a good look at her, you could see a halo shining above her head that is why many people referred to her as the Christmas Angel, because she and Suicune would only be seen around Christmas, helping all the Pokemon that had gotten lost from their trainers or had been abandoned. **

**"I wonder if this Pikachu has a owner?" Sera consulted her Suicune, as they headed back to a small entrance to a very roomy and very warm cave full of all different types of Pokemon.**

**"Cune…" Replied Sera's Suicune.**

**"I suppose we'll just have to talk to it and see" Sera sighed, walking into the cave, her Suicune fallowing her.**

**Sera walked over to the fire that was blazing and sat down, wrapping a blanket around the small Pikachu, she held it in her arms for a few moments before placing on the warm ground next to the fire. She went over to start treating the other Pokemon, humming soft Christmas songs to them.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ash was still sulking up in his room, listening to his mom, Misty, Brock, Professor Oaks and Gray, who had came by soon after Ash had went to his room, singing Christmas carols. Ash couldn't stop thinking about Pikachu out there in the cold, all by himself, wonder where Ash was. Ash knew he should go out and try to find Pikachu but his mom wouldn't allow it. All Ash could do, was lay around and pray.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Sera was finishing treating a Pysduck's frozen feet when she heard the soft sounds of the Pikachu waking up.**

**"Pika…Pikachu"**

**Sera rushed over to the Pikachu and picked it up, her Suicune rushing over to her side. The Pikachu tried to shock her but it was too weak. She got it to calm down and gave it some medicine. **

**"Don't worry," She said softly, smiling at the Pikachu. "My name is Sera, and I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take care of you and find your trainer…Do you have a trainer?"**

**Pikachu looked at Sera, questioningly. But finally, he nodded, showing her that he did have a trainer. **

**"Good, can you tell Suicune where your trainer lives?" Sera asked.**

**Pikachu nodded, turning to Suicune, they began chattering and then Suicune nodded at Sera.**

**"Do you know where his trainer lives?" Sera asked her Suicune, the Suicune nodded. "Good, lets go then"**

**After telling the other Pokemon to stay put until she came back, she wrapped Pikachu up in another blanket and hoped on Suicune's back as it took off in the direction of where Pikachu's trainer lived.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was now 11:30 and Ash was almost asleep when the sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his sleeping daze, he figured it was some friend of the family but suddenly he heard a very familiar sound…it sounded like…PIKACHU!!!! He bolted out of his bed and rushed back into the family room and sure enough there was Pikachu.**

**"PIKACHU!!!" Ash yelled happily, rushing over to the little yellow mouse Pokemon.**

**"Pika!!!!"**

**The two friends were reunited and Ash hugged Pikachu tightly, small tears forming in his eyes. Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oaks and Gary all watched, all smiling and all happy that Pikachu and Ash had been reunited.**

**"Ash! Look out there!" Misty suddenly gasped, pointing out the window.**

**Everyone rushed over to the window and to the door, Ash stepped out the door onto the small porch, there he saw a Suicune and a girl, with long, flowing blond hair, sitting on it's back.**

**"It's her..." Ash smiled.**

**"Her who?" Brock asked.**

**"Me and Pikachu's Christmas angel…remember all those stories we'd here about the girl and her Suicune who would help Pokemon at Christmas?" Ash said, staring at the girl.**

**The girl stared back, and for a moment, everyone thought they saw a golden halo shimmer around her head, and silky white wings appear. The girl smiled, as her Suicune began to walk off, but Ash suddenly rushed out after her.**

**"Hey wait a second!" He called to her.**

**To everyone's surprise she stopped, waiting for Ash to catch up to her.**

**"I just wanted to thank you," Ash started, smiling. "For saving Pikachu,"**

**"It's no problem, Ash Ketchum." The girl replied. **

**"Hey…how'd you know my name?" Ash asked her, looking into her crystal blue eyes.**

**"I just know," She said, and then softly patted Suicune's neck, they started off again when ash called to her again.**

**"Hey! What's your name??" He asked her.**

**"The Christmas Angel, of course!" She said, and then smiled. "But you can call me Sera"**

**"Well, then, thank you Sera!" Ash called, as he and Pikachu waved to Sera.**

**"You're welcome, Ash. Take care of that Pikachu! And Merry Christmas!" Sera said, and then, just like magic, disappeared when a strong north wind breezed through.**

**Ash stood there a little while longer, smiling to himself then shivered and rushed back to the warmth of his house, where everyone began asking him about the girl.**

**"She really is a Christmas angel, that's all I have to say." Ash smiled.**

**"What was her name?? Did you get it??" Brock asked.**

**"It's Sera." Ash said, smiling at Pikachu.**

**Once everyone had left, Ash and Pikachu sat in the family room, staring at the Christmas tree. Pikachu was sound asleep in Ash's arms, Ash smiled down at his Pikachu and then turns and looks out the window.**

**"I guess we really do have angels watching out for us," He murmured, before finally falling asleep on the floor.**


End file.
